Your Guardian Angel
by me like narusaku
Summary: NaruSaku Oneshot Sakura goes into a cafe during a Talent Night, and guess who comes on stage?


Hey guys! This is my first fic, so go easy on the flames. Oh, and this is Naru/Saku, so if you don't like it, GO AWAY! Wooooo! Naru/Saku :waves Naru/Saku flag: Sorry, I'm a little obsessed with Naru/Saku. It's my all time favorite couple. I can't see Naruto or Sakura with anyone else. Enough rambling! On with the story! Oh, and here's a link to the song I'm using (remove spaces):

http :// www. purevolume. com / theredjumpsuitapparatus

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, or else I would ensure Naruto and Sakura would be together, and announce it publicly. I also do not own the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

'_thoughts'_

_**song lyrics**_

_**Your Guardian Angel**_

It was late at night, and 18 year old Sakura Haruno was walking down the street. She had just finished her shift at the hospital, and was walking home. Noticing a café, Sakura decided to stop in for some tea. There was also a sign that read "Talent Night" and she was curious to see what talents the citizens of Konoha possessed.

So, the kunoichi ordered her tea and sat down. Someone was just finishing an act. It must've been a stand-up comic because the man was smiling and everyone in the café were laughing hysterically.

"Alright! That was Kuni, an up and coming comic," exclaimed the host of the talent night, "Now our next act is one of our very own ninjas."

This got Sakura curious. _'Who could it be?'_ she pondered, _'Is it anyone I know?'_

"Give a warm welcome for our next act, Naruto Uzumaki!" exclaimed the host.

As Naruto came on the stage, with an acoustic guitar, Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped. Naruto apparently didn't notice her. It didn't come as a surprise, for she was sitting in the back. He sat on the stool and adjusted the mic.

"Hey. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I dedicate this song to a certain pink-haired kunoichi I know and love, though she doesn't know it," spoke Naruto, "Anyway, this song's called 'Your Guardian Angel'. Sakura, wherever you may be, this is for you!" Sakura was in shock at this comment. 'He loves me?!' she thought. She looked back at the times they spent together and saw that it was very obvious. Even more shock overcame her as Naruto started to sing

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tear roll down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

_'He has a beautiful singing voice,'_ thought Sakura fondly.

**_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_**

_**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one**_

_'His life has been so cold to him, yet he's still happy,'_ thought Sakura as she remembered the cruelties that Naruto had to endure from the villagers_, ' The villagers treated him like scum, yet he smiled and protected them. Sasuke had the whole village adore and care for him, yet he left us. He only wanted power, while Naruto was so kind to everyone, despite the pain of loneliness.'_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_'It's true. He's always been there for me and he's always saving me. Sasuke wasn't there for me,'_ Sakura listened on as Naruto poured all his feelings into the song.

_**It's ok, It's ok, It's ok**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

_'I wish I could tell Sakura-chan how I feel,' thought Naruto, 'But she still loves Sasuke-teme. I'd hate to find out what would happen if Sakura-chan were to find out about this.' _Little did he know said pink-haired girl was sitting in the back of the café. Still not noticing her, he closed his eyes as the music flowed out of him.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_'I would protect Sakura-chan no matter what,'_ thought Naruto as he sang, _'Even if it kills me. I'll do anything to make her happy, even if it breaks my heart.'_

_**Cause you're my**_

_**You're my…my**_

_**My true love**_

_**My whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_'His true love? I didn't know he cared that much for me. Could I deny that much love? That sweet, caring person? Could I…love Naruto? Don't I love Sasuke?'_ Sakura pondered as she listened on, sorting out her feelings.

_**Cause I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay**_

'_Heh. Talk about dreaming. Once I bring Sasuke-teme back, she'll go run right to him, and I'm fine with that. As long as Sakura-chan's happy,'_ thought Naruto sadly, _'The only reason she spends time with me is so I can comfort her and keep her company. I'm just a replacement, until the teme is back'_

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

'_Does he think that I'm using him…just for comfort? Just for someone's shoulder to cry on until Sasuke gets back?'_ questioned Sakura, _'That's not true. Everytime I've spent with Naruto, I've been happy. We've always had fun. He always found a way to cheer me up and make me laugh. Maybe…Maybe that's what love is about…'_ then it hit her. She, Sakura Haruno, loved Naruto Uzumaki. Whenever she spent time with Naruto, she just had to be herself, and they had a great time. When she was around Sasuke, she always had to act different. She couldn't just be herself, and it always ended up in heartbreak_. 'What did I ever see in him anyway? I guess it was because he was the mysterious, handsome guy all girls fantasize about. My crush got out of hand, and I mistaked it for love. I was so caught up in gaining Sasuke's love, that I never saw the one who always cared for me. When Sasuke left, the distraction was gone, and I could see what was in front of me all along.'_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Naruto finished his song, and smiled as people started clapping for him. He caught a faint glimpse of pink, and looked hard at the back of the café. There he saw the same girl he had dedicated his song to, and he smile immediately faded. The girl he loved. The girl he'd give his life for. Sakura Haruno. His eyes widened, and his throat dried up, and he did the first thing that came to mind. He ran.

Naruto ran all the way into the woods and stopped at a clearing that had a lake and a waterfall. It was his own special place. Naruto sat beside the lake, and broke down and cried. _'I didn't mean for her to hear that song,'_ thought Naruto sadly, _'I practically shouted that I love her. God, I'm such an idiot. She'll never love me anyway. Her heart belongs to Sasuke-teme.'_ Continuing to sob, Naruto curled up into a ball and cried his heart out, hoping no one would find him in this state.

Sakura just stood there in shock as Naruto ran out. She shook herself out of it, and ran after him. After searching around the woods for a while, she came upon the clearing that Naruto was in. Sakura saw the curled up form of the boy, and approached him carefully. She touched his shoulder, and he looked up. He saw her, and just curled up tighter, not wanting to face rejection

"Naruto…Naruto look at me," Sakura said softly. He looked up at her like a lost child, and she continued, "I don't know how to say this, but, Naruto Uzumaki, I love you," she finished with a smile.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Bu…But y-you love Sasuke," Naruto sniffled, as he sat up.

"No I don't. It was just a crush that went too far. I realized who loves me and who doesn't. Who supported me. Who was there for me. Who always cheered me on. Who always made me smile and made me happy. That person is you, Naruto. I honestly don't know what I ever saw in Sasuke," replied Sakura.

"Maybe this will prove it," she said with a smirk, and grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in, pressing her lips to his. His eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed, returning the kiss completely. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Naruto responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura slid her tounge across his lips, and he eagerly replied, opening his mouth to hers. There they stayed, passionately kissing, until they had to break for air.

"Sakura-chan, I love you so much," gasped Naruto.

"I love you too," replied Sakura.

They just stayed there, holding each other. After a while, Naruto noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep. He gently scooped her up in his arms, and carried her home.

He got to Sakura's house, and made his way to her room. He laid Sakura on her bed. When he went to leave, something grasped his hand. He looked back to see Sakura holding his hand firmly.

"Please don't go," pleaded Sakura.

Naruto gave her a smile and climbed into bed next to her. She immediately snuggled up to his chest.

"I love you Sakura-chan."

"I love you too Naruto-kun." She replied as she fell asleep

Naruto couldn't be any happier as he let sleep claim him as well. In the doorway, Mrs. Haruno stood there, a small smile gracing her face as she observed the sleeping couple.

'_Finally she has realized who her true love is. Take care of her Naruto. I know you will. And I'm expecting grandkids in the future,' _Mrs. Haruno laughed to herself.

So, what did you think? I hope it didn't suck as much as I thought it did.


End file.
